USS Nimitz
USS Nimitz CVN-68 (USSN) is a military aircraft carrier occupying the 'Terric' region of north-eastern Satori. Landing Advisories *''Elevation advisory'': Carrier deck at 33m elevation. Minimum recommend approach at 43m. *''Large wingspan aircraft advisory'': Runway is unsuitable for large aircraft. Background USS Nimitz CVN-68 Previously hosting ''Miami Airport'', the 'Terric' region became home to the USS Nimitz CVN-68 in late 2013. Docked adjacent to its supporting naval base, the aircraft carrier had one primary runway and was equipped with three military catapults designed to launch aircraft at high speed on a short take-off. Under the flight-deck was a large hangar/work-shop (accessible via cargo elevators), a galley, offices and crew quarters. In addition, a selection of avionics vendors were available inside the carrier's island (control tower). Initially the adjacent naval base was a relatively simple affair, equipped with three helipads and a docking area suitable for boats and marine aircraft. However, towards the end of 2013 the military naval base was expanded into the neighbouring region of 'Peronaut' with the submarine dock and harbour remaining in 'Terric'. The naval base (now named US Naval Air Station Nimitz, Peronaut) was upgraded with two runways, refuelling facilities, a galley, fitness centre, barracks, navy operational support centre and dedicated ATC tower. US Joint Air Station Blake Sea During the summer of 2014, the facility went through another major overhaul. Becoming home-port to additional military groups consisting of marine and army units, the name of the base was changed to US Joint Air Station Blake Sea. The runway was completely rebuilt and expanded, with the majority of the buildings pushed westwards towards the main gate. The submarine hangar was removed, and shipping dock relocated. The Drunken Reaper bar was remodelled and transformed into a marina, and the Navy Lodge apartments and boat slips were added to the list of available rentals that already included hangars and spots on the carrier flight deck. On Dec 29th 2014, after 20 months "cruising the waters of the eastern Satori continent", it was announced by group management that the USS Nimitz and its naval air station would be relocating to a new facility (N.A.S Pompelmoo) on southern Nautilus's Bingo Strait. Following the station's closure, the 'Terric' region did not remain unoccupied and was immediately transferred to the Second Life Marines, who constructed their training center, Camp Del Mar and replaced the Nimitz with an identical carrier, the USS Lexington. Return of the USS Nimitz On 22nd June 2015, it was announced that a newly redesigned USS Nimitz would be returning to the 'Terric' region. Squadrons The USS Nimitz CVN-68 is home of three fixed-wing strike squadrons: VF-101 Grim Reapers (F-14), VFA-15 Valions (F/A-18), and VFA-103 Jolly Rogers (F-35). In addition, two helicopter squadrons operate out of JAS Blake Sea: HSM-75 Wolf Pack (SH-60B) and Nimitz SAR. The 160th SOAR unit, a special operations squadron flying modified MH-60 Blackhawks, operates out of the adjacent Special Operations Command (SOCOM) base. Facilities and services Pilots' facilities *Public rez zone. *Aviation Fuel Station (DSA Fuel). *Aircraft catapult. *Arrestor cable system. General facilities *Military facilities. *Shops/vendors. *Rental hangars. *Harbor. Images USS_Nimitz,_looking_SW_(10-15).png|USS Nimitz, looking south-west (October 2015). BeFunky_base.jpg.jpg|US Joint Air Station Blake Sea, looking south (September 2014). USS_Nimitz,_looking_SW_(07-14).png|USS Nimitz & US Naval Air Station Nimitz, looking south-west (July 2014). USS_Nimitz_Carrier,_looking_SE_(01.14).png|USS Nimitz & US Naval Air Station Nimitz (January 2014). Nimitz_Naval_Base_overlooking_Claremont,_Jan_2014.png|Overlooking Claremont & Blake Sea Airports (January 2014). USS_Nimitz_Carrier,_looking_SW_(11.13).png|USS Nimitz, looking south-west (November 2013). See also *N.A.S Pompelmoo *Miami Airport (previous occupant of 'Terric'). __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Satori